The present embodiments relates to generation of context based data output. More specifically, the embodiments relates to generating a model associated with source data, and through introduction of an attribute to the model producing context based output in the form of a travel community.
People travel for many reasons. In general travel is categorized into business and leisure. Business travel general refers to travel and travel related activities that are directly or indirectly related to performing the duties of a job. One type of business travel may be when a business entity may require associated business travel to a central location to receive instruction. Another type of work related travel may include periodic visits to one or more location to provide a service or work with a team. Both of these examples of business related travel are temporary in nature, since they do not involve relocation.
When people travel for leisure, they may are frequently going on vacation with friends or family. In both scenarios, the traveler will have at least one companion, such as a spouse, sibling, parent, etc. As such, leisure travel frequently includes a travel companion. However, when people travel for business, they are generally travelling as individuals instead of a small group. A business traveler attending a meeting may be traveling alone but when they reach their destination they may be a part of a large group of meeting attendees. Accordingly, the travel components of business related travel frequently takes place without a travel companion.
Traveling with a companion is economically more efficient than traveling as an individual. For example, sharing a taxicab or similar ground transportation enables the costs to be distributed among the companions. At the same time, traveling with a companion provides company, and perhaps a further business development opportunity.